Uncertainty
by SunGoddess1
Summary: Whats going on? Suddenly Hermione knows too much about Severus, and she doesnt know HOW?
1. Hermione

  
  
  
  
  
  


~Uncertain Secrets~  
  
  
  


I hate to admit it but I've been lying to you all, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!! Waaaa(sniff). I know I know Im a terrible person, but I had a good reason, I was in a little thing called denial. No okay really I don't own so please don't sue me, 35 cents really isn't worth all the trouble.  
  


//thoughts//  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


It had been 3 days since Hermione's 16th birthday and everything should have been the same, but it wasn't. Ever since her birthday she knew things about this man that she never should have known. Hermione knew when he was tired, when he had a headache, when he was hungry, and when he was angry. She knew these things even when he was on the opposite side of Hogwarts, and what more she always knew where he was, outside, inside, in his rooms, in the dungeons. It didn't matter where he was Hermione could just ~feel~ where he was.  
  


And for the first time in Hermione's 16 years of life she refused to search the Hogwarts library looking for answers. Honestly, Hermione was too afraid to find out, she simply did not want to know. Because if she found out what she thought she would find out she could never go back. Ever! And Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready for that.  
  


Hermione looked down to her uneaten breakfast. He was getting closer, it was only a matter of seconds before he cam . . . BANG!! Hermione was one of the few people who didn't look up when He came in and sat with the rest of the professors at the head table. But then again she didn't need too.  
  


When breakfast was over, she got up and she walked with Harry and Ron to their first class so lost in thought that she walked right past her classroom. // He's worried, I can tell, but then everyone's worried these days what with Voldemort and everythin. . .   
  


Harry pulled Hermione into their Transfiguration class. "Hermione is everything alright? You walked right past the door." He asked worriedly.  
  


"Oh um yeah" Hermione replied thinking fast. "Im just worried about the NEWTS you know they are ~only~ a year and a half away."  
  


Harry laughed "Yeah I should have known that one." He joked.  
  


As soon as Hermione was seated, she went right back to her thinking. // I don't know why I don't want to confide in Harry? Well yes I do, It's just so weird, and Im not even sure myself and// Her thoughts just kept rambling on and on until she was so confused she couldn't tell up from down. Not only that, she hadn't been eating much lately and that combined with her shot nerves and her headache from worrying too much had Hermione in bad shape. So she did the only thing she could do. She fainted.  
  
  
  


When Hermione woke up she was lying on a bed in the medical wing with a concerned Madam Pomfrey clucking over her.  
  


" Oh dear what have we here? Why don't you tell me what happened." She asked  
  


" I don't know Madam Pomfrey I was just sitting in class and the next thing I knew I was here." Hermione answered honestly  
  


" Hmmm well you fainted, that much I can tell you, Im not sure why though. Have you been worried about anything lately?" Madam Pomfrey asked   
  


Hermione took a second to answer, maybe she should tell someone, it could just be a spell gone wrong or something. Goodness knows that happened often enough around here.  
  


Madam Pomfrey took Hermione silence to mean only one thing. " Hermione dear . . . Are you pregnant? It'll be alright if you are, you certainly wouldn't be the first witch to be . . shall we say in the family way."  
  


Finally Hermione found her voice " WHA NO!! Pregnant ME?!" All of her thoughts in confiding in the mediwitch vanished. //Preggers her? Please.//  
  


After a lot of nosy questions and a couple vile tasting potions Madam Pomfrey finally left, telling Hermione that she had to stay overnight to make sure the potions worked correctly.  
  


//Finally// thought Hermione laying her head down on the pillows as she drifted off to sleep. // I thought she would ~never~ leave.//  
  


Hermione woke with a start HE was coming to the mediwing, no correction HE was IN the mediwing.  
  


" Hello Severus. You have those potions I asked for ~already~? I thought you said it might take days?"  
  


" Yes, well, I had a little extra time." Severus Snape replied "Half of my second years didn't even show up."  
  


// He's lying // thought Hermione, // Why is he lyin . . . WAIT!! Now I can tell when he's lying?? What next??//  
  


"Oh well, it worked out perfectly for me." Madam Pomfrey told Professor Snape as he took a quick look around and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC  
  
  
  


~~~~YAY What do you think? Is it trash or do I have something here? Um well I hope you liked it. It's certainly the longest thing Iv ever typed so Im kinda worried on what you think of it. SO TELL ME!!! Pretty pretty please. LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Severus

  
  
  
  


Uncertainty

  
  


Hi everyone, To everyone who reviewed me, THANK YOU so much!! I love you all. Okay this chapter is going to be a bit short because I don't have a lot of time before I leave, but when I get back I'll write a longer one.

  
  


//Thoughts//

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


Severus Snape was having just as many problems as Hermione, though his were a little different. Severus didn't believe in denial, so he didn't bother to tell himself nothing was going on. He just didn't have as much time as Hermione to worry about it, what with pretending to be Voldemort's pet Death Eater, secret Order of the Phoenix meetings, and also being a Hogwarts professor. He was constantly busy. He did get the chance to tell Dumbledore that something strange was going on, but unfortunately they got interrupted before he could go into detail.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Severus Snape looked down at the faces of his petrified second years, "Mr. Jifflelug tell me the ingredients of a simple Wit-Sharpening Potion . . . NOW!!!" 

  
  


Jeff Jifflelug quivered in his seat. "Uh . .um . .Asphodel?"

  
  


"Wrong" thundered Professor Snape enjoying watching the young boy flinch. "Scarab Beetles, Ginger roots, and Armadillo Bile. Oh and 10 points from Hufflepuff. Why aren't you writing this down? You obviously need this potion."

  
  


Suddenly Professor Snape felt something strange. It felt like he was passing out, no more like he was watching someone else pass out, but no one in his class had moved. Besides he couldn't explain it but somehow he just knew it was That Girl. The girl that he had talked to Dumbledore about, the girl who was suddenly in his head, the girl who had been worried ever since her birthday.

  
  


For the first time in Hogwarts history Professor Snape dismissed his class early. He knew She had been taken to the medi-wing, and he barely admitted it to himself but he was . . . concerned. 

  
  


The second Severus entered the Medi-wing he knew that Hermione was exhausted, but other wise she was fine. Well that was she was fine until she woke up, then she was extremely startled and even more worried.

  
  


That was when Severus realized that he had been reading Hermione Granger like an open book the entire time, and she wasn't even in the same room as him. Not to mention he had just dismissed an entire class because She had fainted, and he hadn't even realized what he was doing, and he still wasn't even sure why.

  
  


Severus Snape hurriedly gave a few potions to Poppy, and headed off to have a long overdue chat with Dumbledore. 

  
  


And this time he would make sure there were no interruption.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Yeah I don't really like this chapter as much, but I don't like any of my stuff so that is no big surprise. Im wasn't sure if you would be confused by Snape knowing something strange was going on then not realizing he had gone to the medi-wing because he had ~known~ she had fainted, but I was trying to make it second nature to him, like it was starting to be natural to be in tune with her. 

  
  


~Okay on to the reviews

  
  


Shalimar: Im glad you think its intriguing, I'll try to keep it that way.

  
  


Melwasul: Well here some more, I really hope you like it.

  
  


BadBoyLover: Thank you, and as you could tell he's in tune with her as well.

  
  


Sugaricing: Yeah I love Snape too, heck we all do. LOL

  
  


Kirkasstone: Well I did as you ordered, I hope you like it.

  
  


Serendipity: Naw you aren't selfish, and besides it makes me feel loved.

  
  


Miranda: I am trying to make it different, but it depends on my muse's.

  
  


Jamie: Iv never watched Rain Man, but I guess I'll have to now. Glad you liked it.

  
  


Prue: Here it is, thanks for reviewing.

  
  


Jhannenman: Gee thank you (blushes).

  
  


Selene12; Now you don't have to be so impatient. YAY

  
  


Darkest of Autumn: I know. I bet it will make it a little difficult for him.

  
  


Blueberri: Thank you, that was soo nice of you.

  
  


GoodGirl: All in good time, All in good time. lOL

  
  


Terra of Slytherin: Well I hope you like this chapter.

  
  


Stargurl2: Sorry I am trying my best.

  
  


Porthos the Pirate: No don't die on me, it would make me cry, so here you are.

  
  


Slainte: Glad you like it.

  
  


Crzy4snape: I like your name, its cute.

  
  


Sweet-Single: im Sorry I try to keep it as unconfusing as possible.

  
  


PotionGoddess: Thank you, It means a lot having a fellow goddess review me. LOL

  
  


severusgirl: Alrighty here it is.

  
  


Dawn: Thank you, Im trying to.

  
  


Little-lost-one: I hope it wasn't too long of a wait.

  
  


Chibi-Crysti: WOW you are so nice, thanks a lot, and I read your update, great as usual.

  
  
  
  


THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. tired?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Uncertainty

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


Ok everyone I'm soooo sorry that its taking me so long to update this. Im having a small case of writers block. I know what I want to happen later on, but Im having problems getting to that point. So Please forgive me if it takes me awhile, after a bit it should speed up.

  
  


*thoughts*

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Severus Snape stalked into Dumbledore's office and shut the door behind him. "Albus we need to talk."

  
  


"What is it my boy?" Albus asked looking up from a stack of papers a foot high on his desk. "I heard that you dismissed your class early, did you hear from . . . 

  
  


Before he could finish asking, Severus interrupted him "Do you remember how I said something strange was going on with Granger and me? Well its getting even stranger and its driving me CRAZY!!!"

  
  


Albus looked at Severus with concern, he had never seen the Potions Professor so rattled. He vaguely remembered the conversation Severus was talking about but he had brushed it off as the mind playing tricks on Severus's tired brain. If it was still bothering him it seemed he was mistaken. (Lately that was happening much more often than it used to.) "Are you sure?" he asked just to make certain.

  
  


"Yes Im sure. I bloody knew that she fainted when she was all the way across the bloody school."

Severus bellowed beginning to pace back and forth, "I know where she was and I knew that she was worried and what more, its getting stronger every freakin day!!"

  
  


Suddenly Albus Dumbledore's twinkle found its way back into his eyes as he suddenly thought of what might be bothering the two of them.

  
  


"Severus." Albus said getting up and walking around his desk "Please calm down, its not helping anything. Here I promise that Ill look into it right away and you. . . you go eat some sweets and take a nap, staying up every night is making you cranky."

  
  


Severus looked at him in disbelief seconds away from exploding at the older man. *How dare he tell me to go take a nap like I was a two year old* Just as he was about to start freaking out on him however, the Headmaster looked at him with sad eyes and said "Please Severus, I have an idea but if Im wrong it could cause more damage than good. And you really do need some sleep, its been what 3 days now?" Knowing very well that it was.

  
  


"Yes. but . . ." Suddenly the greasy haired Professor deflated like a punctured balloon "Fine." he said sullenly "But no sweets, I hate them."

  
  
  
  


As Severus stood on the moving stairs leading away from Albus's office he wondered at the fact that he always ended up feeling like a bloody first year around the older man.

When he stepped off the bottom step Severus shook his head amused, deciding it was just Albus. Then he headed off to correct his 5th years tests, what Albus didn't know couldn't hurt him. Besides he wasn't feeling ~that~ tired and just knowing that the Headmaster was going to look into it had lifted a huge weight off of his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


The next morning when Hermione left the Medical Wing all she wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years, even though she had just woken up. She went through her day on automatic, barely even listening to her teachers. And even if she had heard the absurd rumors floating around about what was wrong with her she wouldn't have cared a bit. It was like something was sucking all of her energy out of her. Finally after dinner Hermione gave up and collapsed on her bed. 

  
  


She was asleep within seconds.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


GGRR I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!! It is hideous, if I didn't want to get to the next chapter I wouldn't even post it. And Im so sorry, I promised a longer chapter last time but it just didn't work out. *please don't hate me* I love you guys, really I do!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Imitation of Life: You rock!! Thank you for all the nice reviews. Go Pippin

  
  


Chibi-Crysti: Im sorry this one is short too. I really am, please don't hate me.

  
  


gaiamoore13: Im glad you like it!! Hope this doesn't disappoint you too much.

  
  


tomzgurl77: Thank you!! Glad to know you like it.

  
  


GeekGoddess1: Im glad you think so, hope you like the rest too.

  
  
  
  


little-lost-one: Sorry it took so long, writers block sucks!!!

  
  


sugaricing: yes YAY Snape!!!

  
  


Daintress: You ask for longer chapters and what do I do, Jeez! But they will get longer! Im sorry!! Really I am!

  
  


Who cares what my name is: Hi!! You are so awesome!!! Even if you didn't review I would still thank you!!!! You ROCK!! 

  
  


Tricia: Thanks for reading Tricia, I know you don't like fanfiction so thanks!!!

  
  


Orenda1: Sorry this one is short too *hangs head down in shame* they will get longer!!

  
  


Michelle: THANKS

  
  


LadyFortune: Thanks I don't need pressure, I give myself enough. thanks for reading

  
  


Kirkasstone: Hi Hi, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You rock, and thank you for talking to me when Im being weird!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thank you to everyone who read this fic!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
